Don't Believe A Word
by Sharona1981
Summary: WWE Diva Sharona is pretty tough, but even she doesn't know how to handle a Great White Celtic Warrior. Especially when she doesn't really know what he wants.Sheamus/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Believe A Word**

_A Sheamus fanfiction. The Celtic Warrior is my favourite WWE superstar-being Irish myself, it actually makes me feel very proud that a guy from Dublin has made it big in WWE. I'm only sorry that, having lived in Ireland for years, I've never personally come across a red-haired man quite __**that**_ _hot. *sigh*  
Anyway, I decided to write this pretty pointless fanfic. Sharona is my OC. I own nothing else, unfortunately. Heaven help Sheamus if I owned him. :) The title and lyrics are all from songs by Irish singers/bands (Well, it seemed apt to use Irish songs). I'm still working on a TNA fanfiction, but this is my very first WWE fic. With that in mind, be nice._  
_**NOTE: I couldn't believe what I was hearing on the 30/7 RAW when Sheamus said his face wouldn't win any beauty contests. Might I suggest the man invest in a new mirror, because the one he currently has is lying to him. To be fair, though, his modesty only makes him more attractive to me**_

'_Don't believe me if I tell you,  
Not a word of this is true.  
Don't believe me if I tell you, especially if I tell you  
I'm in love with you.'  
-__**Thin Lizzy 'Don't Believe A Word**__'_

**CHAPTER 1**

**WWE (circa 2009-2012)**

She'd noticed him. Well of course she'd _noticed_ him. Kind of hard _not_ to. With his fiery red hair and pale skin, Sheamus O' Shaunessy was always going to stand out in WWE.

It wasn't just his physical characteristics though. The man could more than hold his own in the ring, too. He was powerful and tenacious-and also had a mean streak a mile wide. And she'd learned to steer clear of him. At first.

Of course, Sheamus had debuted in ECW, while she was on RAW, so it had been easy to avoid him. But she'd watched from afar, watched him tear his way through superstar after superstar.

It wasn't until almost three years after Sheamus' debut that Sharona Vincenzi, WWE Diva, came to realize what the Celtic Warrior was really like.

He had, through paying his dues and earning respect, become a fan favourite, and he had, to Sharona's amazement, embraced the adulation. That mean streak was still there, but she was also seeing a funny, even charming side to the Irish wrestler.

Sharona still watched from afar-only now, since he was on SmackDown and made regular appearances on RAW, far wasn't very far anymore. Not that he paid much attention to her, anyway, except to briefly nod in her direction, maybe say 'Hiya' in that thick Dublin accent, if they passed each other in the hallways. They were from different worlds anyway. Sheamus was from Dublin, in Ireland, a country she knew almost nothing about. Oh sure, she'd been there a few times with the company, but there was never ample opportunity to see very much of a country when they were touring. Sharona herself had been born in Castle Hill, a part of The Projects in The Bronx that had, up to the early 2000's, been known for its poverty and violence. Born to an Italian-American father and Puerto Rican mother, she couldn't physically look more different to the Dubliner, with her jet-black hair, mocha skin and chocolate brown eyes.

So, they were opposites. Nothing would ever happen...

Right?

**APRIL 2012**

Unbelievably, it was that annoying little whingebag Daniel Bryan, of all people, who unwittingly helped initiate proceedings. Sharona was celebrating a victory over Beth Phoenix, when he marched out and ordered her out of the ring: 'You won, whatever. Now get out-I have an important announcement to make!'

Sharona had been raised not to back down from anyone. _Especially_ not a jumped-up little man with delusions of grandeur. 'What important announcement is that!' She drawled. 'You decided to get a personality transplant? A _brain_ transplant? What?' Bryan's face turned purple with rage. 'How _dare_ you!' He shouted. 'You know what? You're no better than that pathetic red-haired Irishman, Sheamus!'

Sharona quirked an eyebrow. Bryan was obviously still sore about his recent title loss-and of _course_, she couldn't resist rubbing it in. 'Just so we're clear,' she replied. 'Are we talkin' about the same stupid red-haired Irishman who kicked you in the face and took the World Heavyweight Championship from you at WrestleMania in a record _eighteen seconds_?' Leaning closer, she added, 'I'd call that guy a lot of things, Danny-but _stupid_ isn't one of them.'

Bryan reacted exactly how she'd predicted-he jumped in the ring and got right in her face, while the crowd chanted, '_Yes_! _Yes!_ _Yes_!' Whether they were echoing Bryan's annoying catchphrase because they were agreeing with what she'd said, or because they wanted to see a fight, Sharona wasn't too sure. She wasn't afraid of this moron, but she was unprepared for him grabbing her arm and yanking her close.

There was a maniacal glint in his eye, and she suddenly wasn't sure what he was capable of. Since he'd cruelly broken up with AJ Lee, his former girlfriend had seemed...unstable. Sharona now wasn't so sure that Daniel Bryan wasn't the unstable one. 'You think you can talk to me like that?!' He screamed. 'Huh? Do you know who I am?!' He pulled on Sharona's wrist again, and she was about to take a swing at this chump and consequences be damned, when...

'_It's a shame that they lost their head_,

_A careless man could wind up dead...' _

Bryan abruptly released Sharona's wrist when Sheamus appeared at the top of the entrance ramp, microphone in hand. He was smiling, but Sharona could tell by the tension of his body that his famous temper was getting ready to explode. 'Hey, fella!' He shouted, as he walked down to the ring. 'You wanna pick a fight, pick one with me. This has nothin' to do with the lass.'

Sharona felt slightly confused and uneasy. She wasn't one to back down from a fight, ever, so she didn't quite know what to do now. The last thing she'd expected was Sheamus to come strolling down here acting all chivalrous, and she didn't want to lose face. Nor did she want to get stuck in the middle if these two decided to go at it.

Sheamus climbed into the ring, facing Sharona. His expression was gentle, and for the first time, seeing him this close, she noticed how beautiful his eyes were. He may be a little paler than she was used to, but he was definitely attractive.

The Irishman seemed to be scrutinizing her. He frowned momentarily, then smiled again and told her, 'Danny Boy has a bit of a problem with me bein' Champion, Sharona.' He told her. 'But it's between me and him. Sorry ya got caught up in it. Are ya alright?'

Sharona could only nod mutely, astonished, firstly, because he knew her name, and it sounded _so_ sexy in that Irish brogue, and secondly, because, well, why was he being so _nice_ to her?

Deciding that was a question for another day, Sharona turned to leave, and then came the proverbial icing on the cake-Sheamus leaned down and held the ropes open for her.

Pretty much everyone around here knew what she was about by now, that she didn't require help in most situations, that she was independent and could hold her own in a fight. Even CM Punk, Phil Brooks, her best friend in the business, who held women in the highest esteem, wasn't one to jump to her defence everytime she got in trouble.

So now she was completely at a loss, unsure of whether to thank Sheamus or yell at him that she could take care of herself and didn't need his help. But that didn't seem like a good option, because she'd seen enough of this guy in action to know that she didn't want to get on his bad side. And besides, maybe it was an Irish thing, this gallant 'white knight' stuff. And boy, was _that_ an appropriate term.

When she looked up at him, his eyes were twinkling, and his cheeky smile caused her heart to give a sudden and unexpected lurch. 'I'll see ya around, yeah?' He grinned. Again, she could only nod, and she left the ring in a daze, leaving the two men to thrash out their differences as they chose. She was uncertain as to what had just happened-and still couldn't believe that she had just left without even being able to _talk _to the guy.

Phil was the first guy she met when she got backstage, and she scowled at his amused expression. 'Y'know,' he mused. 'I think that is the first time in the five years I've known you that I've seen you back down from anyone.' 'I didn't back down!' She protested. 'I was gonna slap the taste out of that idiot's mouth before Sheamus showed up and was all like, 'Are you ok?' and 'Here, let me help you out of the ring because you obviously can't even do _that_ by yourself'.' She sighed. 'I had a good mind to tell him to mind his own business,' She added. 'But...I've seen him angry, and it's not pretty. Didn't wanna piss him off.'

Phil's expression changed from one of amusement to one of skepticism. 'You're not _afraid_ of the guy, are you?' He enquired incredulously, and Sharona scoffed.  
'Of _course_ I'm not afraid of him.' She replied. 'But that doesn't mean I'm _stupid_. I don't want to make an enemy of that guy, believe me. Anyway, he was right-this fight _is_ between him and Dweeb Boy. It's done now. Pretty sure our paths won't be crossing again.'

And she couldn't _possibly_ have been more wrong about that.

The following week, The Big Show, Paul Wight, got in her face backstage. Even those who hadn't seen her meek departure from the ring the week before, had heard about it. And Wight was quick to call her on it.

'Hey, so when did you go soft, Shar?' He mocked, confronting her at the coffee machine. 'I saw what happened last week-is that big dumb Mick your bodyguard now?'

Immediately, Sharona bristled-and it wasn't even because of the 'soft' comment. Everybody around here seemed to like poking fun at Sheamus-if it wasn't his hair or (lack of) skin colour, people took pot shots at his Irish heritage. 'First off,' she replied, poking a finger into the expanse of his not-inconsiderable belly. 'I'm not the one who's 'soft'. Secondly, Sheamus can't help where he's from any more than you can help being a douchebag. And he's not dumb. You don't become a two-time World Champion by being dumb. And who are you calling dumb, anyway? The words 'pot', 'kettle' and 'black' mean anything to you?'

As expected Wight lunged forward angrily, and not the first time, Sharona wondered at the wisdom of her actions. Picking a fight was one thing, but Paul Wight was called The _Big_ Show for a pretty valid reason.

Suddenly, Wight took a step back, distaste crinkling his features. 'Aw, come _on_.' He groaned. 'You gotta be _kidding_ me.' Sharona sensed a presence at her back, and instinctively knew, without even turning around, exactly who was standing behind her.

Not _again_.

Sure enough, when she turned around, there he was. The Great White himself. Only, he wasn't looking at her-his attention was focused solely on Wight, blue eyes full of cold fury.

'I think ya should try pickin' on someone closer to yer own size, fella.' His voice was quiet, but Sharona could see his hands curled into fists. He was itching for a fight, she could tell. Though she was tempted to tell him that Wight was bigger than both of them combined, she found she'd once again lost her voice.

Why was he _doing_ this?

Wight shook his head, and waved a large dismissive hand at them. 'Whatever.' He muttered, and walked off, leaving Sharona to marvel at the possibility that even someone as huge as Paul Wight seemed to be leery of Sheamus.

She was a bit leery herself, if she was honest.

As soon as he was gone, all of Sheamus' anger seemed to disappear, and he grinned down at Sharona, blue eyes now full of mischief. 'Y'know somethin',' he said, putting his face close to hers-close enough to kiss her, Sharona thought, and where had _that_ come from? 'If ya keep sayin' all these nice things about me, I'm goin' ta get a big head.'

Without another word, he turned around and walked away, leaving a flabbergasted Sharona standing there, mouth agape. What the Hell was _wrong_ with her? Why couldn't she just tell him to leave her alone, to mind his own business? And she hadn't said _nice_ things about him-she was just being _honest_. He _couldn't_ help where he was from, and he _was_ a two-time World Champion. Was it the comment about him not being dumb that he'd taken as a compliment? Because that was pretty damn obvious to anyone with half a brain, and...

Wait a minute, she thought, suddenly terrified. Was this his way of flirting? Was he protecting her because she'd somehow given him some indication that she was interested, and he was reciprocating the best way he knew how?

Because she wasn't. Absolutely _not_...

_**NEXT: Sheamus gets even deeper under Sharona's skin-and we get a look at The Celtic Warrior's POV. Reviews are always welcome. Thanks. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**_Thanks for the reviews/follows/favourites so far-very much appreciated. Did everyone see the 6/8 RAW? Am I the only one who wanted to go for a ride with Sheamus in 'Bertie' 's Ferrari? *sigh* Keep dreaming, girl. Anyway, here's chapter 2. We'll see how The Great White feels about Sharona in a bit, shall we? Enjoy. :)_ **

'_When your hand brushed against mine, I thought I'd collapse; _

_I'm no rolling stone, I gather too much moss. _

_Maybe it's 'cause I'm getting a little bit older, _

_But oh, how your neck floats to your shoulder-_

_It draws me, draws me to your flame_...'

_-__**Bell-X1, 'Flame**_**'**

Phil Brooks had _that_ look on his face, Sharona realized. That '_I can't believe you could be so dense_' look. She was about to get an earful, she just knew it. She had told him about her second encounter with Sheamus, how he had saved her from the wrath of The Big Show. 'I don't know why he keeps doing this.' She groaned, and that was when her best friend had hit her with _that_ look.

'Shar, did it ever, at any point, occur to you that maybe the big lug _likes_ you?' He asked. 'Y'know, that maybe he's trying to get you to notice him?' 'As a matter of fact, Phil,' she snapped. 'It _did_ occur to me. And if that's what he's up to, he's wasting his time. I'm _so_ not interested. He's not even my type.'

Phil rolled his eyes at her. 'That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard.' He retorted. 'We both know you don't _have_ a type.' He paused, then added, 'Look, he seems like a cool guy. Would it be so bad if-?'

'Yes.' She interrupted sharply. 'Yes, Phil, it _would_. I don't date people I work with. Not anymore. _Period_.' She shrugged, and then told him, 'I might be wrong, anyway. He might have no interest in me whatsoever.'...

It wasn't that Sheamus had bad luck with women, but since moving to America, his pale skin and red hair had seemed incongruous to the tanned beauties he'd come across. They had overlooked him in favour of the dark and handsome type. Now, as a WWE Superstar and 2-time World Champion, he had women flinging themselves at him on a regular basis, but he knew they were only interested in _what_ he was, not _who_ he was. And maybe he was an old-fashioned guy, but he wanted a girl who actually wanted _him,_ rather than his celebrity status, or bank balance.

He'd always thought Sharona was beautiful, but she'd never paid him much attention, until recently. And twice now, she had defended him. Okay, maybe he should have kept his nose out, because he knew about her tough reputation, knew she probably wouldn't want him riding in on his proverbial white horse, but he'd been raised to believe that women were to be treated with respect, and having a sister, he had a protective streak when it came to women, anyway.

But he was under no illusion that Sharona felt any attraction towards him. Women who looked like her weren't interested in guys who looked like him. That was just the way of the world.

Trouble was, not only did he fancy her, after the things he'd heard her say, he was starting to genuinely _like_ her as well. And staying away from her might prove difficult.

He wished she could just look beyond his physical appearance-he was a good guy underneath. He really was.

Sharona had been hoping that she would be left alone now, regarding Sheamus' protectiveness towards her in preceding weeks. She was to be disappointed. Two weeks later on RAW, she was backstage, when a smarmy-looking Christian came strolling up to her. Then again, she thought, when did Christian ever look anything _but_ smarmy?

He looked around furtively, then said, 'Hey, I wasn't sure it'd be safe to talk to you, Shar. Your boyfriend not around?' Before Sharona could protest, Christian continued, 'Hey, hey, I'm just kidding. I know Sheamus isn't your boyfriend-I mean, like you'd be interested in someone like _him_.'

Instead of instantly agreeing, Sharona's hackles went up. She didn't like the tone of Christian's voice at all. 'What do you mean, someone like _him_?' She demanded. He looked around, in a blatantly dramatic fashion, then replied, 'Well, first of all, I _really_ doubt you'd wanna be with a guy who resembles a jar of mayonnaise, no matter how many times he saves you. But...well, I think someone should warn you about him, Shar. Seriously.'

Normally, if Christian told her the time, she'd still have to check her watch, so she was dubious at best about what he was saying-not to mention annoyed about his description of Sheamus-but her curiosity was piqued. 'Warn me how?' She asked. 'Look, I know you don't like the guy.' Christian told her. 'Not like _that_, anyway. But...I don't think he'd take no for an answer, Shar. Let's face it, the guy has a reputation for kicking people in the face-be careful, or you could be next.'

Sharona watched Christian walk away, feeling confused. She didn't think Sheamus was the kind of man to physically hurt a woman... but then, she didn't really know him, did she?

Christian didn't have much time to congratulate himself on perhaps planting seeds of doubt in Sharona's mind. He had barely turned the corner, when a huge white hand, attached to a massive white arm, snatched at the collar of his t-shirt, and Christian was slammed against the wall-and found himself staring blearily up at a furious-looking Sheamus. 'Been tellin' tales, have ya, fella?' He hissed, through clenched teeth. 'Think I beat up women, do ya?'

Christian was in real danger of losing control of his bladder. He knew Sheamus had a temper, but he had honestly never seen him so angry-the man was literally _trembling_ with rage, and Christian knew he'd gone too far. Damn him for listening.

'I-I was just trying to mess with her head.' Christian stammered. 'I didn't mean...' He was flung away, back bouncing off the opposite wall, and he slid to the floor with a muffled 'Oof'. Sheamus towered over him, hands clenching and unclenching. 'Yer not worth it.' He growled. 'But if I _ever_ hear ya tellin' lies about me again, I'll rip yer bleedin' head off.'

Sheamus staggered away, trying desperately to keep his breathing in check. He knew that if he'd started beating up Christian, he wouldn't have been able to stop. He was used to the insults about his appearance, they hadn't fazed him since he was a kid, but for that sonofabitch to actually say something like that, to even _imply_ that he was capable of...

He saw Sharona heading up the corridor and gave chase, calling her name. The wary look she gave him when she finally slowly turned around, made his heart sink. He didn't think she'd normally give Christian's opinions any credence, but she had no way of knowing he wasn't telling the truth-and Sheamus needed to put her straight.

Sharona groaned when she heard a familiar voice call her name, and at first, she wanted to keep walking, to get as far away from him as possible, but she didn't want to be rude.

Not to _him_, especially.

So she turned and let Sheamus catch up to her, the expression on his face telling her everything she needed to know. 'You heard what he said, didn't you?' She asked, surprising herself. _Finally_, she was actually _talking_ to him.

Sheamus nodded. 'Yeh.' He replied. 'I did. And I needed to talk to ya, to clear somethin' up.' He paused, and Sharona waited expectantly, until he continued, 'I've done a lot of things since I came here, that I'm not necessarily proud of. But I wanted to make a name for myself, and I did what I thought I had to.' Looking her right in the eye, he concluded, 'But hand on me heart, Sharona, I'd _never_ raise my hand to a woman. So obviously, I'd never raise my _leg_ to one.' He smiled slightly, then added, 'That's why I've been...helpin' ya, I s'pose. I respect ya. I respect all women, it's the way I was brought up. So ya don't need to worry, ok-I'd never hurt ya.'

Without another word, he turned to leave, but Sharona being Sharona, she couldn't let it go. It was what got her in trouble, her inability to keep her mouth shut at crucial times. Smiling, she called after him, 'You're assuming I'd _let_ you.'

Sheamus froze in mid-stride, and when he squared his shoulders and turned around, Sharona's heart plummeted. He looked _furious_.

Phil had told her often that someday, she'd pick a fight with the wrong person. She'd always laughed it off, but she certainly didn't feel like laughing right now. It wasn't that she was _afraid_ of Sheamus, not exactly, but the look on his face told her she'd taken a step too far.

She wanted to tell him that she hadn't meant it, that it had been a joke, anything, but as he towered over her, face like thunder, the words died in her throat. He'd said he'd never raise his hand to a woman, but he certainly looked capable of it now.

And then, just when she thought he'd explode, he grinned at her, a full, beaming, mischievous grin that caused Sharona's heart to react in an entirely different way.

At that moment, she realized she'd lied to Phil, and, most importantly, to herself.

She _was_ attracted to this man. It certainly explained her nervousness around him, why she struggled to form complete and coherent sentences. She'd certainly never been this..._affected_ by a man before.

Sheamus, still grinning, leaned closer, and said, 'Not short on confidence, are ya?' When Sharona merely shook her head, his grin grew wider, and he added, 'S'alright. I like a girl with a bit of fire in 'er.'

Sharona watched him walk away, still chuckling to himself, and she couldn't help but smile. He certainly had a sense of humour, however twisted, and if he wanted fire, she'd give him all the fire he could handle. However, if her racing heart was any indication of things to come, she could find herself in serious trouble with this man...

_**NEXT: Sharona and Sheamus' mutual attraction becomes obvious to those around them-but will they ever act on it? Personally, I love it when Sheamus gives people that 'I'm going to tear yer head off' look and then grins at them. I just find that funny. :) Also, I made him a little insecure about his looks, I just get the impression that he doesn't think he's particularly good-looking. Which is mad! Reviews are welcome, as always. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 **

_Again, thanks for the reviews. I'm really having fun with this. :) So...the 7/8 SmackDown...of all the sneaky, cowardly things to do-I just hope Sheamus kicks seven bells of shite out of del Rio after that. Looking forward to RAW tonight I can tell ye fellas! (Sorry, couldn't resist.) Anyway, read on!_

'_When Irish eyes are smiling...watch your step.'-__**Gerald Kersh**_

Sharona loved Phil, she really did. Since his arrival on RAW in 2007, the two of them had immediately clicked as friends. Sharona wasn't 'Straight Edge'-while she didn't smoke or do drugs, she enjoyed a few drinks on her downtime-but they had similar ideals, and a similar sense of humour. They had always ignored the rumours circulating the company and the internet that they were dating, that had never gone away because of their closeness-they knew the truth. That they were great as friends, but would be a _disaster_ as a couple. They were _too_ alike.

Truthfully, Sharona couldn't think of anyone she'd rather have as her best friend. But there were times, rare though they were, when she could quite happily kick the ever-living crap out of Philip Jack Brooks, when he could be an insufferable pain in the ass.

_Now_ was one of those times.

They were out in the parking lot, about to head into the arena, and Phil was grinning at her. And it wasn't a grin of affection. It was a knowing grin, a grin that told her, 'I was right all along!' She had made the mistake of telling him about her latest encounter with Sheamus, about how she'd pretty much called him out, and the Celtic Warrior's reaction. She'd stopped short of telling him about her attraction to the Irishman. Good thing too, she thought. Problem was, Phil already _knew_. Hence, he was being a jackass. Or, 'a massive _arse_', as Sheamus might say.

And _why_ couldn't she get that man out of her head?

'Okay, you need to stop this dancing around and just admit you _like_ the guy.' Phil insisted, still wearing that look that made her want to drag him around the lot by his lip ring. _Twice._ 'I mean, come on, Shar, by the sounds of it, you might as well dangle a neon sign around your neck or put out a front-page ad.'

Sharona glowered at her friend. 'Look', she replied sharply. '_Yes_, he seems like a cool guy, _yes_, he's funny...but _no,_ Phil. It's not going to happen.'

Phil leveled a look at her, that seemed much more concerned than knowing. 'Not every guy around here is like Kane, Shar.' He told her gently, and Sharona cringed. She didn't need reminding of how disastrously her first-and _last_-relationship with someone in the business had ended. In 2003, she had fallen in love with Kane, and they had been blissfully happy for several months, until he'd been forced to unmask, and had rediscovered his inner monster.

And then some.

She had been only 23 at the time, but after Kane had cruelly dumped her and then almost ended her career by pushing her off a cage during a match with RVD, she had vowed _never_ to date within the business again. And for almost ten years, she had stuck to her guns.

She was older now (almost 32, to be exact) and wiser-at least she _had_ been, until a giant redhead with alabaster skin and a beautiful smile had knocked her sideways.

But she was so afraid of getting hurt again, no matter how nice he seemed.

Smiling now, she threw a playful punch at Phil's shoulder, and replied, 'Maybe not-but they're not all like _you_, either. And for that, we should all be eternally grateful.' Phil rolled his eyes at her, then flung a casual arm around her shoulders, and as they headed into the arena, he told her, 'Look, you can't fool a fooler. Okay? You like him. It's fairly obvious, judging by his actions, that he likes you too. You have to take a chance sometime.'...

Sheamus was getting his gear out of the trunk of his rental car when he saw Punk and Sharona going into the arena together, his arm around her, and his heart sank. Like pretty much everyone in the company, he had heard the rumours that Sharona and Punk were a couple, but he had never given them much thought. He wasn't one to pay attention to idle gossip, but seeing how cosy they looked, it was fairly obvious the gossip wasn't exactly idle. And faced with this, he felt hugely disappointed.

_You're some eejit, fella_, he thought, annoyed. _She's gorgeous. She'd never look twice at the likes of __**you**_.

He supposed that Punk was more her type; dark-haired, tattooed, outspoken. He supposed the last thing she wanted was a Dubliner who was white as a ghost. He supposed he had never stood a chance with her. And never would.

_Yeah_, Sheamus thought, as he slammed down the trunk of his car, totally ticked off with himself, and picked up his bag. _You're some eejit, alright_...

Sharona wasn't booked in a match tonight, so while Punk got ready to take on Kane, she wandered the hallways backstage. Before she knew she was doing it, she found herself walking up to Sheamus' locker-room, debating on whether to knock, not sure if he was wrestling tonight or not.

'What are you gonna tell him?' She muttered, barely aware that she was talking aloud. 'That you've suddenly developed a thing for red-haired men? You wanna ask him for his phone number?' She stopped, then fetching a deep sigh, she suddenly snapped, 'Oh, this is stupid!'

'Are yeh talkin' to _yerself_?'

Sharona let out a squeak and stumbled forward, banging her head against the door, before spinning around and looking right at the very grinning, red-haired Irishman she had been referring to. He was wearing his 'Brogue Kick Hooligans' t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans that seemed to cling to his massive legs like a second skin.

And damn if her mouth hadn't suddenly gone suspiciously dry.

'Jesus!' She exclaimed, suddenly terrified of how much he'd heard, and Sheamus chuckled. 'No, lass, it's _Sheamus_.' He joked. 'I'm fairly sure Our Lord didn't have red hair. Unless he was an Irishman, like meself.'

He couldn't have heard anything specific, Sharona thought. He wouldn't be cracking jokes if he had. Or maybe he would. He was an unpredictable character, to say the least.

She rubbed her forehead where she'd thumped it against the door, and he frowned, features creasing into an expression of concern that Sharona, _so_ against her better judgment, found incredibly adorable. 'Are yeh alright?' He asked. 'Did yeh hurt yerself?'

'I'm fine.' She answered abruptly, more abruptly than she'd intended. 'Did you want something?'

His frown deepened, even as he began to smile again. 'Did _I_ want somethin'?' He repeated incredulously. '_You're_ the one standing outside my locker-room mutterin' away to yerself like a madwoman. And by the way, Shar, people usually knock on doors with their _hands,_ not their heads. So, I think it's me should be askin', do _you_ want somethin'?'

His humour was contagious, Sharona found. But she also found that, whether he was doing it intentionally or not, he was slowly chipping away at the defensive barrier she'd constructed around her heart over the years. If he kept this up, she'd end up tumbling into his arms, without protest.

And then she realized, he'd asked her what she wanted.

Oh, _crap_.

When she finally managed to stammer that it wasn't important, she tried to sidestep him, but he barred her way. 'Actually,' he said. 'I'm glad yer here. I wanted to clear somethin' else up. I didn't want ya thinkin' that I...helped ya 'cause I was...expectin' anythin' in return.'

A pink blush crept up his cheeks, and Sharona felt her own face begin to redden, knowing exactly what he was implying. 'Oh, no, Sheamus,' she protested. 'I'd never think...'

' 'Cause I wouldn't flatter meself.' He cut in gently. 'I mean, yer...yer lovely, Shar. Wouldn't need any fella ridin' in to save her just so he could...you know. And I'm not like that. I wouldn't...I helped ya 'cause I _respect_ ya. That's all.'

Sharona really hoped her disappointment didn't show on her face. So that was it. Sheamus had pretty much told her not to get the wrong idea, that he wasn't interested like that. Thank God she _hadn't_ asked him for his number! Though, that comment he'd made about not flattering himself and how she was lovely, bugged her. She sincerely hoped he didn't think he was somehow beneath her. Because that was ridiculous.

'I appreciate your honesty, Sheamus.' She said quietly. 'See you around, ok?'

As she clapped him on the arm and left, Sheamus watched her walk away, finally expelling the harsh sigh he'd been holding in. It had killed him to lie like that, but, his insecurity aside, he wasn't the kind of man to try his luck with another man's girl. And it wasn't like Punk was a bastard, he seemed like a good person, so...

_Ah, for feck's sake_, he thought bitterly. _She could be free as a bird and she __**still**_ _wouldn't want ya. So stop mopin_'.

The only thing was, he was in real danger of falling for her. _Hard_...

_Wow. Okay, this went slightly differently to how I intended. I originally wanted Shar to ask Sheamus out in this chapter, but, no...too soon, methinks. I'm going to leave you lovely folks in suspense for a little while longer. I'm cruel that way. :) I thought it'd be interesting for Shay (that's my nickname for him) to mistakenly think that Phil and Shar are dating. Cue crossed wires in the future. Reviews, as always, are my friends. :) _


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

_Ok, so Sheamus retained the WHC at SummerSlam-as if there was ever any doubt! Seriously PO'd about del Rio being declared the number one contender again for Night of Champions though. He's no longer a challenge to The Great White-if he ever was. Anyway, I'm sorry about the delay, hope everyone is still interested in reading on. This is the second-to-last chapter but I already have a sequel in mind. :) Rated for a little language. Just a warning. _

_**'I find it easier to sit and stare, **_

_**Than push my limbs out to watch you right there. **_

_**My heart is bursting in your perfect eyes, **_

_**As blue as oceans and as pure as skies...'**_

_**-Snow Patrol, 'Spitting Games'**_

'He's not interested.' Sharona and Phil were sitting in his tour bus, her best friend looking slightly incredulous. 'Shar, did the guy actually _say_ that?'

She was a glutton for punishment, Sharona decided. Why she insisted on telling this Undisputed Champion of Douchebaggery who was also her dearest friend, all the details of her conversations and meetings with Sheamus, was beyond her. All he did was question her motives.

Except, she'd really believed she'd had the upper hand this time, since Sheamus had made it clear to her he had no romantic intentions towards her. Only Phil didn't seem to be accepting that. _Again_.

'He told me he just helped me because he respected me.' She replied firmly. 'And didn't want me getting the wrong impression. He couldn't have made it clearer, Phil. Seriously.'

Phil leaned back in his seat, staring out the window, toying with his lip ring, brow furrowed. He was thinking, Shar knew, but she also knew instinctively that she wasn't going to like the conclusion he came to.

'That's bullshit.' He finally blurted out, and Sharona sighed inwardly. She loved Phil like the brother she'd never had-literally, since she was an only child-but she sometimes felt he disagreed with her just to be a contrary asshole.

'_Complete_ bullshit.' He went on, and Sharona threw up her hands. 'Well, I already told you I'm not interested in him,' she began and he cut in, 'I'm not talking about _you_. I already know you got a thing for the oversized ginger snap. No, I'm talking about Sheamo. For some reason, that guy's got some serious denial issues. It's so obvious he likes you. Surely you can see that.'

Sharona scowled at him. 'Didn't you hear what I said?' She snapped. 'He as good as told me he didn't want to...' She trailed off at the expression on her friend's face.

Phil Brooks didn't so 'sappy' moments, he wasn't one to get emotional at the drop of a hat, which was a large part of why he was, by his own admission, a 'lousy boyfriend'. But she knew he would do anything for his friends, that underneath that swagger and sarcasm, was a huge heart. He had that gentle look on his face, the one he wore whenever he tentatively broached the subject of Kane or anything similarly...unpleasant. 'Didn't you hear what _I _said?' He shot back. 'The guy might have done some bad shit when he first showed up, Shar, but he's not Kane. He's not a monster. And I don't care what he said to you, he _likes _you. End of. Case closed. Trust me.'...

Sheamus couldn't stop thinking about her. Even knowing she was another man's girlfriend didn't quench his feelings. Everytime she popped into his head, his heart started beating faster.

And he _hated_ it. He hated feeling like a lovesick teenager because of a woman he couldn't have. But then, what the hell was going on? She complimented him, and then rushed away when he got close to her. Was she playing with him? She didn't seem like the kind of woman to do that, but then, what did he really know about her?

He knew about Kane, of course, but who in this company didn't? He felt awful for her, that she'd had her heart broken-and then her neck. That bastard had nearly ended her life and her career-and then tried to marry Lita while she'd been recovering!

He supposed that Punk was better for her-at least he wasn't psychotic. But he...God, he'd treat her like a _princess_. Like she deserved to be treated.

But that was a dream. A hopeless dream that would never be a reality. No matter how deeply he'd fallen for her.

**RAW, May 16**

Sharona wasn't sure who had allowed Daniel Bryan to get hold of a microphone tonight, but whoever it was, she felt like strangling them. She'd already had her match against Eve-chalk up another victory for Sharona Louisa Vincenzi, she thought, satisfied-but there were other matches scheduled, battles that would really keep the WWE Universe entertained. The _last_ thing fans wanted to see, she was sure, was the pathetic loudmouthed former World Heavyweight Champion standing in the middle of the ring _still_ bemoaning his loss to Sheamus at WrestleMania.

At the thought of the rugged Irishman, Sharona felt a shiver run up her spine. It had been a long time since she'd been attracted to someone. Not since Kane, really. She'd dated since, of course, but more out of loneliness than anything. But this was different. Sheamus had suddenly bounded into her life, and now nothing was the same.

Taking a deep breath, shaking herself from her reverie, Sharona grabbed a mic of her own and headed down to the ring. If nobody else was prepared to shut this chump up, _she_ would have to do it.

'Danny, hey Danny!' Her shout, as she walked out on the stage, earned her a rousing ovation from the fans in attendance, all of whom were probably sick to the back teeth of listening to Bryan's droning. His furious scowl at being interrupted, which he most definitely aimed at her, had no effect on Sharona whatsoever. She wasn't afraid of this idiot. Even if he did like grabbing women or bossing them around.

'Danny, this is getting ridiculous!' She continued, as she approached the ring. 'I'm pretty certain these people didn't come here tonight to listen to you moan and whine and complain about how you lost the World Heavyweight Championship. I mean, okay, you're a loser. But you gotta get over it.'

'_Loser_?!' Bryan practically shrieked. 'I am _not_ a loser! Sheamus' victory was nothing more than a fluke! It was all AJ's fault, she cost me-'

'Oh, not _that _song again!' Sharona groaned, cutting him off. 'Seriously, when are you gonna stop blaming that girl for your own shortcomings? Sheamus was better, and smarter. _Period_.'

Sharona was right at ringside now, and Bryan leaned over the ropes to look at her, a cold glint in his eye. 'You don't know _anything_.' He retorted, in a low voice. 'You wanna know why I'm here, Sharona? You wanna know why I came to WWE?'

She pretended to think for a moment, then shrugged. 'Not particularly.' She quipped. 'But I get the feeling you're gonna tell me anyway, so have at it.'

'I came here,' Bryan said slowly. 'To make an impact. To make a lasting impression.' He frowned as Sharona stared at his face intently. 'What the Hell are you looking at?' He snapped. 'You mean like the heel of Sheamus' boot left a lasting impression on your _face_?' She grinned. ' 'Cause depending on which way you turn, I can still see it!'

His face crumpling with rage, Bryan made a grab for her, but Sharona got there first. Fingers curling in the collar of his t-shirt, she pulled him forward, even as the crowd cheered. He now looked more nervous than angry.

'Newsflash, bub,' she said quietly, now deadly serious. 'I'm _not _AJ. I'm not some little girl you can hurt just because you feel like it. And I will beat your stupid, sorry, whining ass if you even _attempt _to touch me again!'

_'It's a shame that they lost their head; _

_A careless man could wind up dead._

_You wear your sin like some kind of prize; _

_Too many lies, too many lies..' _

Sharona abruptly let go of Bryan, her heart pounding, and slowly turned to see the object of her affections marching down the ramp.

And for a moment, she felt her heart grind to a halt.

He wasn't wearing his ring attire, but a pair of blue jeans, white dress shirt and black waistcoat. He hadn't gelled his hair either, and his red locks lay flat against his head.

He looked...simply _beautiful_.

Sharona managed to somewhat regain her composure by the time Sheamus joined her at ringside. He threw her that wide, mischievous grin that had just about managed to knock her off her feet first time he'd bestowed it on her. But it didn't escape her attention that this time, it didn't quite reach his eyes.

'Now before ya say anythin', Shar,' he began. 'I know ya had this under control. I know ya didn't need me comin' out here, but I needed to see for meself...'

He stopped and turned his attention to Daniel Bryan, who was still looking furious-but more than a little scared too.

Sheamus squinted, then his brow cleared, and he let out a hearty bellow of laughter. 'I don't believe it!' He exclaimed. 'She's right, Danny Boy! I can see it as well! Look, it's right there!' He pointed to Bryan's left cheek, even as he recoiled in anger, unable to contain his amusement now; the colour of his face was starting to match the colour of his hair.

Sharona joined in with the laughter for a few moments, then decided it might be best she take her leave. Being this close to Sheamus was torture; she barely knew the guy and already, she was falling for him. There was an honour and integrity to him, and a sense of humour that, despite his being from a different country, matched her own.

However, just as she was turning to leave, he reached back and grabbed her wrist, pulling her closer.

And sparks flew.

Sheamus felt a jolt of electricity shudder through his body the moment he touched her. He had never in his life experienced such an instant physical reaction. He actually had to fight the impulse to pull her into his arms and kiss her until they were both breathless.

Sharona, for her part, was already struggling to breathe. Her eyes locked with the Irishman's and she found she couldn't tear her gaze away. She was acutely aware of his large hand on her wrist-his touch felt like Paradise.

It was Daniel Bryan who interrupted the charged moment. 'Are you two gonna keep making googly eyes at each other?' He scoffed. 'Whatever-it's pathetic. I'm outta here.'

Sheamus quickly let go of Sharona as Bryan left, reminding himself that this woman was not available. And yet, she'd looked at him, like...

Like she _wanted_ him.

Sharona ran up the aisle as soon as Sheamus released her, not caring how it looked, or what he'd think. It was all suddenly overwhelming, and she needed time and space to process everything.

But there was no mistaking the look she'd seen on his face.

Whatever she felt for him...it was mutual.

_**Next: Final chapter. Phil and Sheamus have a talk. And will The Great White and Shar **__**finally**__** get together? Need I remind everyone that reviews are my friends? :) **_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Ok, final chapter of this story-I'd like to thank everyone who has kindly read, reviewed, followed and favourited, it's so much appreciated. _

_**'The perfect words never crossed my mind,**_

_**'Cause there was nothing in there but you. **_

_**I felt every ounce of me screaming out, **_

_**But the sound was trapped deep in me...' **_

-**Snow Patrol, 'Signal Fire'**

By the time Sharona got back to her locker-room, she had managed to pull herself together, at least a little. But she couldn't get what had just happened out of her head. The way Sheamus had looked at her...he'd looked at her she was the only woman in the building.

The only woman in the _world_.

She now knew that he _was_ attracted to her too, but she'd run. Because she was still afraid. Almost ten years after Kane had hurt her, she was still afraid of getting hurt again. Still afraid of letting anyone else in.

She had barely shut the door when there was a pounding on it, and she knew before she opened it who would be there. Sure enough, Phil was on the other side, pushing his way in before she could say a thing. 'This needs to stop, Shar.' He said firmly. 'He's gonna think you're toying with him. And don't tell me-' He raised a hand to quiet her protests. 'You're not interested. 'Cause now, _nobody's_ buying it. I saw how you looked at each other-Jesus, woman, there's enough chemistry between you two, to start a nuclear reaction!'

Sharona didn't bother denying it this time, but stared at her hands, tears pricking her eyelids. Phil grabbed her hand, forcing her to look at him. He was smiling gently. 'Give him a chance.' He told her. 'If it doesn't work out, at least you'll know, but don't keep doing this to the guy. It's not fair, to either of you.'

Once Phil had gone, Sharona mulled over what he'd said. She knew he was right, that now it was clear her attraction was reciprocated, Sheamus at least deserved a chance. _They_ deserved a chance. But that old fear just wouldn't go away...

Sheamus, meanwhile, was a wreck. He'd gone backstage, to be told he'd been booked in a non-title match against Daniel Bryan for later, but he honestly didn't know how the Hell he was going to concentrate out there. The feel of Sharona's skin against his had ignited a fire in his belly that was still threatening to engulf him completely. He had never reacted to a woman like that, and it scared him a little, because she was supposed to be with Punk-and she'd looked at him like she wanted to be with _him._

Sheamus wasn't perfect, but he wasn't into helping a woman cheat on her boyfriend. He was interested in Shar, but not in having an affair with her. He didn't want to be 'the other man'; he wanted to have her to himself, so he could spoil her rotten.

And if she wasn't prepared to let that happen...

The persistent knocking on his locker-room door invaded his thought process, and he let out a harsh sigh before throwing it open. To reveal the significant other of the woman he wanted standing there.

He _really_ should have seen this one coming.

Uttering a humourless chuckle, Sheamus said, 'Shoulda known you'd turn up sooner or later. Is this the part where ya tell me to stay away from yer girl?' Seeing Punk's blatantly puzzled expression, he went on, 'Don't look at me like that, fella. You know what I'm on about. Look, I never encouraged her, alright? I dunno what she wants, but I'm not the type of guy to go around tryin' to steal someone else's girlfriend. Ok?'

Phil was lost for words. A rarity in itself. He'd decided to have a word in Sheamus' ear, just to try to figure out the situation, but this was the last thing he'd expected.

He knew Shar hated it when he made fun of her, but he honestly wanted her to be happy. She couldn't let what Kane had done to her taint every man she came across. True, Sheamus, judging by his actions in the past, wasn't exactly a saint, but he seemed like a decent enough guy. More importantly, he seemed like a _normal_ guy-and after Kane, that had to be a relief for her.

He knew she'd made her peace with Kane a long time ago, but she was still scared of getting close to people, romantically speaking, at least. And that was the one thing Phil Brooks could never forgive that son of a bitch for.

But Sheamus deserved a shot, at least. He just hadn't expected these words out of the guy's mouth. At _a__**ll**_.

'Wait.' Phil said slowly. 'You don't actually think me and _Shar_...?' He trailed off without completing the question, and the Irishman nodded grimly. 'Look, I know ye're together.' He replied. 'And I'm not one to go steppin' on another fella's toes, Punk, so...'

'Oh, for crap's sake!' Phil suddenly exclaimed, exasperated. 'I can't believe _you_ think Shar and I are dating too. Not only are you barking up the wrong tree, big guy, but you're in the wrong freakin' _forest_! Sharona has never dated me. She never _will_ date me. Because she's as good as family. And also, that girl would kill me with her bare hands if we ever went out.'

Now it was Sheamus' turn to look puzzled. 'But...in the parking lot,' he stammered. 'A while back...I saw ye. Ya had yer arm around her, looked pretty couply to me.'

Phil frowned at him. 'Y'know, you of all people don't seem like the type to take anything at face value.' He replied, a little sharply. 'A guy can put his arm around a girl and still be just her friend, man.' A pause, and then the penny dropped. 'Holy shit!' He exclaimed. 'That's why you haven't done anything! You were being all honourable, and...oh, _crap_. Sheamo, she _likes_ you man. Seriously. She's been denying it 'till she's blue in the face, but I know her. Okay, you have to trust me on this.'

'She keeps runnin' away from me, fella.' Sheamus said, making a helpless gesture with his hands. 'I mean, I've been gettin' the impression she's interested as well and she takes off the minute I get close to her. You saw what happened out there earlier. Talk about mixed bleedin' signals. All I did was touch her hand.'

'She's scared, Sheamo.' Phil wasn't sure he wasn't saying too much, but other than banging both of their heads or locking them in a room together, he didn't know what else to do. He knew how stubborn Sharona was; there was a chance she might never do anything about it.

'Scared of wha'?' The Irishman asked incredulously. 'Of me? She's no reason to be scared of me. Surely she knows tha'.'

'Not you.' Phil said, a little hesitantly. 'It's just...after what happened with Kane...'

'Ah, for feck's sake, fella!' Sheamus interrupted. 'I'm not like _him_. I'm not some monster. I'd never hurt her like tha'!'

Phil looked somber now. 'You're telling the wrong person, Sheamo.' He replied. 'You should be telling Shar.'

'I _did_.' The redhead protested. 'I told her I'd never raise me hand to a woman, and I meant it. Hittin' a woman doesn't make ya a man-it makes ya a _coward_.' Quieter now, he went on, 'Jaysus, Punk-_Phil_, if I can call ya that-I like the girl. A _lot_. But all this blowin' hot and cold shite is wreckin' me head. Ya know?'

Yeah, Phil knew. He knew that if Sharona didn't paint this guy a _very_ clear picture of how she felt, she could lose him altogether...

**Later**:

Sharona watched on the monitor backstage as Sheamus went down to the ring for his match against Daniel Bryan. Out of his normal clothes and in his wrestling gear, she found she couldn't tear her gaze off his body. She was so used to being around tanned guys that the translucence of his skin was mesmerizing. She had honestly never seen a man so pale, but it only made him more beautiful in her eyes. More unique. Of course, his red hair only made him seem even paler, but she loved his hair, and, not for the first time, wondered how it would feel sliding through her fingers.

She tried to shake those thoughts out of her head, shocked at how inappropriately her mind was already working. One touch, and she was fantasizing about making out with him.

_Not_ that she'd needed him to touch her for that to happen, she thought wryly.

As if he'd always been there, Phil suddenly materialized at her side. 'I need to tell you,' he got straight to the point. 'I just had a talk with Sheamo. He likes you, Shar. Okay? _Really_ likes you. And the reason he hasn't done anything about it is because you won't be straight with him.' 'Oh and also,' he added, a little awkwardly. 'He's been under the misguided impression that we're dating.'

_'What_?!' Sharona tore her gaze from the monitor-Sheamus was doing pretty well in his match so far, anyway-and spun to face her best friend. 'Us? _Dating_? Where the Hell did he get _that_ idea?'

'Let's face it, Shar,' Phil pointed out. 'He's not exactly the first person around here to think that now, is he? Anyway, it doesn't matter-point is, will you _please_, for my sanity's sake, before I start pulling my own hair out, tell the guy where he stands?!'

Sharona completely missed Phil's last few words-her eyes widened in horror as she watched Dolph Ziggler and Alberto del Rio, along with their respective cheerleaders, Vickie Guerrero and Ricardo Rodriguez, race down to the ring to ambush Sheamus. Of course, the tough Irishman tried bravely to fight back, but he was now outnumbered by three men to one.

Four, if anyone wanted to count Rodriguez.

But who would?

Damn, she couldn't just let him get beaten up like this.

Phil now saw what was happening too, and he groaned. 'Fucking cowards!' He exclaimed. 'Whatever happened to fighting fair around here? I should go out there and-' He stopped, because when he turned to Sharona, she was no longer there.

And he knew straight away where she was going.

When he'd told her to tell Sheamus where he stood, he most definitely had _not_ meant for her to put herself in harm's way in the process. But he wouldn't follow her out to the ring-he knew she'd read him the Riot Act if he did.

However, if it even looked like she was in trouble out there, he wouldn't hesitate...

Sharona grabbed a chair on her way down to the ring, racing down the entrance ramp. She had no real idea as to what she was going to do once she got there-but if Phil wanted her to tell Sheamus where he stood, then surely helping him now would be a very clear indication.

Sheamus was struggling to regain control of the situation. Of course, once Ziggler and del Rio had entered the ring, the bell had rung, signaling that he'd won by disqualification, but now he had a real battle on his hands, trying to hold off three men at once, while del Rio's little arsewipe Ricardo and Ziggler's granny Vickie stood at ringside, barking orders.

The first person Sharona saw when she hit ringside was Rodriguez, standing on the apron and waving his arms around like a maniacal conductor trying to control an orchestra, while in the ring, as Ziggler and del Rio held Sheamus' arms, Bryan kicked him in the head and chest, chanting '_Yes_!' every time he connected. Even though he was obviously in pain, Sheamus caught her eye and shook his head.

A warning? Sharona wondered. No matter. No way she was leaving now.

One minute Ricardo was standing on the ring apron-the next, he was being hurled unceremoniously onto the floor, right on his backside. As he gaped up at her, Sharona pointed at him. '_Stay_.' She ordered, then whirled around to find Vickie trying to sneak up on her. One threatening step forward, and the self-titled 'Cougar' let out a shriek and ran.

She had dropped the chair to grab Rodriguez's legs so she could throw him off the apron, and as she bent to retrieve it, she saw an angry-looking Daniel Bryan leave off his assault on Sheamus and walk to the ropes, glaring down at her. 'You have no right to interfere!' He yelled, unaware that behind him, Sheamus had managed to shake off del Rio and Ziggler, and after dealing them ferocious right hands, was getting valiantly to his feet.

One eye on Sheamus, the other on Bryan, Sharona leapt onto the apron, now face-to-face with the man who had, for some time now, annoyed the Hell out of her.

He had this coming.

Rearing back, she slapped Bryan across the face as hard as she could, sending him reeling. Unfortunately for him, he went stumbling right into the furious World Heavyweight Champion.

And right into a Brogue Kick that nearly took his head off.

Quickly grabbing the discarded steel chair, she slid into the ring and slammed it into Ziggler's back, sending him running for cover, while a rejuvenated Sheamus clotheslined del Rio over the top rope. As the interlopers hightailed it, the champion pushed a totally out cold Daniel Bryan out of the ring and onto the floor.

And then turned to face the woman who had helped him.

Sheamus understood now. Sharona was no damsel in distress. She didn't need anyone to protect her. She certainly didn't need _him_. She'd just proven that she was capable of going up against a man and coming out on top. Of course, he'd always known that, but knowing it and _seeing_ it were two different things.

As she watched Sheamus approach, Sharona felt her heart pound in anticipation. Strange as it seemed, it felt like every exchange between them had been leading to this moment. She threw the chair aside, the weapon no longer required, and managed a smile. 'Are we even now?' She quipped.

Sheamus could only stare at her for what felt like forever. He could feel the blood rushing to his face, as he looked in her eyes and saw everything he felt reflected there. She _did_ have feelings for him...and dammit, he was tired of all this dancing around.

'No.' He replied shortly, and this time, he didn't give her a chance to run away. Reaching out, he cupped the back of her head and pulled her to him, capturing her lips with his.

Sharona could hardly hear the roar of the crowd over the roar of her blood in her ears. He was kissing her. Sheamus was finally _kissing_ her.

Sheamus felt Shar stiffen for a moment when his mouth touched hers-and then she gave way completely, her soft, pliant mouth opening under his, and oh God, he'd never felt anything like this. He plunged fingers that shook into her ebony curls, not giving a good shite who was watching right now.

When they finally broke apart, Sheamus grinned, both of them breathless, just like he'd dreamed about. His lips still only millimeters from hers, he finally concluded the answer to her question. And asked one of his own: '_Now_ we're even. Now will ya please put me out of me bleedin' misery and go out with me?'

Sharona returned his grin, feeling utterly happy for the first time in a long time. As she looked into Sheamus' blue eyes, full of laughter and tenderness, she had a sudden feeling that this could actually go somewhere. That maybe, just _maybe_, she could have a future with this man.

So she reached up, twining her fingers through his red hair-and _yes_, it felt wonderful sliding through her fingers-pressed her lips to his, and put them both out of their misery:

'I thought you'd never ask..._fella_.'

_**So that's that! I hope everybody enjoyed-I do have a sequel in mind, about Sheamus' feud with del Rio, which I hope to start soon. Meanwhile, thank you all again! Stay safe! :) Ellen.**_


End file.
